Three's Just Fine
by SophisticatedFiend
Summary: Korra arranged to meet the Equalist leader with her councilman boyfriend, but not for a fight. After a treaty, and a truce, a relationship forms between the three, and before long they find themselves in a bind. Korra has to make difficult decisions about her future, and isn't sure if she can by herself.
1. Chapter 1

Korra paced over the tile of the large bathroom to the sunken tub in the center. After dealing with Tarrlok the councilman and the Task force that evening, she needed a soak. She knew she would have to face Amon soon, and wasn't exactly thrilled at that prospect. Trying to not worry about the future in that moment, Korra let her hair loose and stripped from her clothing. As she stepped into the water, she heard the bathroom door open.

"Nice of you to join me," She said, a small smile across her face. She chose to take a seat at the far end of the tub, facing the door. Tarrlok removed his clothing and followed her in. His hair was piled on top of his head, to avoid getting it wet. Korra admired his smooth muscle, rippling under his skin as he took his place across from her.

"You know I would never miss a chance to bathe with you, my dear," Tarrlok smiled at the much younger girl. He allowed his eyes to wander. The water in the tub came to just below his companion's breasts, the soapy bubbles caressing the underside of her full bosom. He noticed her nipples had not yet hardened in the contrast of the warm water and cold air. "I do very much hope he enjoys you."

"Why wouldn't he?" Korra asked, stretching so her arms rested on the side of the tub. "Don't you think I'm pretty enough, Tarrlok?"

"No doubt, my love," He answered as he crossed the tub to sit in front of her. He raised his hands to her ample breasts and began massaging. "In fact, I think you are exactly what he's looking for," his thumbs brushed over the dark skin of her nipples, a small pinch following the tender touch. Korra let a small gasp leave her mouth as her lover groped her in the way he knew she liked. "After all, I enjoy you, and brothers always share," The words came out in a low growl as he leaned in to press a kiss to her collarbone.

Korra leaned her head back on the tile behind her as hands began moving over her entire body. The way Tarrlok was touching her made it almost feel like there were four hands instead of two, which she knew would happen soon enough. Tarrlok made small circles over her toned stomach as he kissed up and down her neck. He knew not to leave marks, but it didn't mean he didn't want to. He slid one hand down between her legs, which had spread unconsciously as he had gotten lower. He allowed one finger to slide between her lips to play with her clit. Korra sighed, which he took as encouragement. His finger moved from her clit down to the entrance of her hot sex, and back again.

By this time his cock had grown hard, wanting to be inside of the tight, slick, hot vagina of the girl in front of him.

The fingers on either side of his middle finger began to spread her lips as her clit was assaulted. Korra moaned loudly, her hands coming to grip Tarrlok's shoulders. He didn't let up with the abuse of her clitoris while he teased her left nipple with his tongue and groped her other breast roughly. When Korra came the first time, her legs clamped shut on either side of Tarrlok's hips while her fingers raked down his biceps. A grin rested on his face as Korra panted in front of him. He hadn't even penetrated her, but he was now.

Before she had even ridden her orgasm to the end, Tarrlok took his throbbing cock in hand and thrust into her pulsing sex. Korra shuddered and slapped a hand over her mouth to avoid letting out a loud moan. Tarrlok gripped her hips and stood to rest her on the tile behind her. Pushing her down so she laid flat on her back, he raised her feet to rest the back of her calves on his shoulder. His hips pulled back a bit and snapped back into place, hard. Korra took the force well and let her hands reach for his, interlocking her fingers with his.

He admired the way her breasts bounced with every thrust, and the "O" her mouth had formed. One of his hands left hers to run through her hair that splayed over the tile. He was sure he loved this girl, and he was sure his brother would love her as well. As his own orgasm approached, he quickened the pace. His hand wandered to the nape of Korra's neck and lifted her up to hold her close. The new angle sent shivers down her spine, and she felt the coil in her abdomen snap again. The second orgasm was stronger than the first, and as she clenched repeatedly around Tarrlok's still thrusting cock he went over the edge as well. He knew he shouldn't cum inside her, but feeling her around him as he came made him feel so much better.

Korra held Tarrlok close to her as he finished and kissed his jaw gently after her own orgasm had ended. The two stayed in place for a few moments, then Tarrlok withdrew his still somewhat hard member from her depths. He looked straight into her eyes and stroked her face lovingly.

"I love you," He whispered. It wasn't the first time he had said it, but it was the first time he had meant it. Korra smiled up at him and pulled him in for a long kiss.

"I love you too," She said after the kiss ended. She knew he meant it, and she meant it as well. She wasn't sure how she would feel about his brother, but she knew that she would always love him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This Chapter is pretty long, and I apologize for that. Also, this smut is pretty descriptive, so viewer discretion is advised. Please leave Reviews! Thank you for reading! (:**

Korra checked her makeup once more before walking out of the door. It was late afternoon, and she was going to meet Tarrlok for a date. She knew they would meet up with Amon later that night, but she was grateful that her boyfriend was taking the time to calm her nerves beforehand. The dress she was wearing was only a little revealing, the neckline scooping low, and slits ending high on both of her thighs. After her relationship with the councilman began she became more aware of the way she looked, and she felt it was rude to not wear the outfits he bought for her. When the arrangement to bed Amon came into play, there were twice the packages arriving at the Air Temple for her. Both men were trying to win her heart, and she didn't let them know that material items weren't the best way to do that.

The car that had taken her from the temple to the restaurant where she was meeting Tarrlok came to a stop. She gazed out the window at the building in which she knew was her very doting lover. Exiting the vehicle left her in the view of the tabloid reporters. She and Tarrlok had already come out to the public with their relationship, much to the disappointment of Tenzin and her close friends, but she didn't feel the need to hide her relationships from anyone. Now, the story was different with Amon, and she knew she couldn't come out with that for a long time.

The reporters took photos as she walked across the sidewalk in the very high heels Amon had sent her. She assumed he had gotten her measurements from Tarrlok, who had taken her to his personal tailor when they first assembled the Task Force.

Upon entering the very high-class restaurant, the hostess immediately smiled and gestured for Korra to follow. Korra returned the smile and followed along to a private room in the back. Inside, Tarrlok was already seated with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket next to him. When she was ushered inside, he rose from his seat with a large smile on his face.

"Hello, my love," Tarrlok approached Korra and pressed a lingering kiss on her lips. Korra felt her spirit instantly rise at his touch, and smiled widely.

"Hey," She kissed him again after he tried to pull away. After a few more small kisses, he directed her towards her chair, which he pulled out for her. As she sat her dress settled neatly between her dark thighs.

"You're wearing a lovely gown, Korra," Tarrlok mentioned as he sat across from her. Korra smiled at him, knowing he knew he had sent it.

"Thank you, I really love it. It's very comfortable," She replied with a wink. She crossed one leg over the other, the fabric trapped between. The waiter filling her water glass nearly dropped the vase from which he was pouring. Korra knew she was being flirty, but she also knew that she was going to be fucked very hard that night. She was trying to get in the mood, and she was doing a good job of it. After ordering their meals, Tarrlok turned to her again.

"I can't wait for tonight, Korra," He reached across the table to clasp her right hand in his left. "Amon is going to love you."

"I hope so, Tarrlok. Being rejected after months of planning would be more embarrassing than being found out," She rested her chin on the heel of her left hand.

"I'll be right there beside you, love, and I can guarantee that you'll be so very much accepted," Tarrlok reassured her. "Who could resist you?"

Korra laughed. "A lot of people, including the person I had wanted to be with."

"If you're referring to that Mako boy again, let me tell you something," He leaned in close. "When we first came out with our relationship, he came to me." Korra raised her perfectly groomed eyebrows. "He told me to take care of you, and I quote, 'in the bedroom.' I was very surprised to find that you had been with him."

"I hadn't been, you were my first," Korra smiled at the thought of Mako giving the impression that he had been there first. Tarrlok just nodded.

"I know, I laughed in his face at that moment. I told him that I had already given you things he couldn't even imagine, and he got entirely red!" He burst out in his deep laugh, and was quickly joined by Korra. That was when their food arrived, interrupting their joking. Korra loved that she could laugh like that with him, and hoped she would be able to do the same with Amon.

The meal she had ordered was delicious, added to only by the wonderful conversation she shared with her lover. At one point in the evening she caught herself gazing at him, just admiring the way he behaved. After finishing their meal, she found the jittery nervousness return to her. Even the reassuring hand on the small of her back as they exited the restaurant didn't calm her.

"Everything will be fine," He whispered in her ear as they left. She nodded, trying to give the impression she wasn't nervous. Tarrlok had been the _only_ person she had ever been with, and she was nervous that his brother wouldn't like her as much as he did. Tarrlok called his car from the valet, and as they waited, his thumb stroked gently back and forth across her back reassuringly. She leaned into his side, seeking the familiar warmth of his body. "I'll be right there with you, love."

"I know," She responded. When the car came, he helped her into the passenger seat, then circled around to get behind the wheel. He drove through the slums of the city, stopping in front of a large, run down warehouse. "Tarrlok…"

"Don't worry, Korra, it's much nicer inside," Korra could hear the laughter in his voice even when she wasn't looking at him. She wasn't sure about this anymore, but followed him anyways. Upon entering the warehouse, she didn't believe Tarrlok about it being nicer until a masked chi blocker led them through a hidden door that descended under ground. Of course she knew the entire operation was underground, but she wasn't expecting a very nice interior like that of the one that greeted her and her lover. Down more hallways they were led, until they stopped in front of a door. After knocking, the chi blocker that hadn't spoke left them.

"Enter," She heard a low voice call from the other side, and she felt a twinge in her lower belly. Tarrlok twisted the knob of the door and pushed it open. It swung open silently to reveal an office well lit with lamps. Behind the desk was a large chair, and in it was a man with a handsome face. Korra felt her heart pounding in her chest, and thought it would leap out of her throat as her eyes met the crystal blue pair that looked up at them. His face wasn't covered with the mask she was used to seeing, and instead she got to see his very strong jaw line and straight nose much like Tarrlok's. His hair was sheared shorter than Tarrlok's, and was graying slightly as his temples, but she found herself attracted to that. "Ah, Tarrlok, I've been expecting you."

Amon stood from his chair and circled the desk. He held out his hand for a handshake from Korra.

"And you're Korra. It's nice to meet you," He smiled, causing fluid to pool in her silk panties. She smiled, all nervousness gone.

"Likewise," She gripped his hand firmly, and got pulled into a hug. He enveloped her in his large arms, his musky scent invading her mind. Tarrlok stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, the lock clicking with finality. Korra couldn't back out now. When Amon finally let her go, she was left swaying, completely enthralled by the man in front of her.

"You smell divine," He smiled down at her, causing another heartthrob.

"You do as well," She managed to stutter. Tarrlok laughed at her flustered mannerisms. He placed his hand on her lower back again and kissed her cheek.

"And to think that you were scared out of your mind just ten minutes ago," Tarrlok laughed. She shrugged, a grin pulling on the corners of her mouth. "She's been nervous you wouldn't like her, Noatak," He directed towards his brother.

"As if I couldn't, she's pure water tribe," Amon- Noatak- replied, his hand stroking down her arm. She shivered, knowing he was talking about her curves and height. Being between two men of her own culture, she found herself anxious to get down to business.

"Mmm, I don't know, you haven't seen the rest of me," She stated coolly. Tarrlok raised his eyebrows at her forwardness, but looking down at her he suddenly understood the look in her eyes. She was ready. He smiled at this. His eyes met his brother's over her head and nodded, who returned it.

"Then I suppose we should take this to the bedroom, right?" Noatak took Korra's hand and led her to the far door, gesturing for Tarrlok to follow. The bedroom was plush, inviting. Korra found herself in love with the room, especially the large bed centered on the left wall. She kicked off her shoes, which Noatak noticed were the ones he had bought her, and she flipped her hair to the side to reveal the obscure zipper of her dress.

"Which one of you boys are going to unzip me?" She asked, leaving both men dumbfounded. Noatak swiftly moved to her, unzipping the dress quickly. Korra let it pool around her ankles, leaving her in only the black silk panties she bought specifically for this event. She turned to face her partners, savoring the faces they both made. "Hmm, it's odd I'm the only one dressed."

That set them both to work immediately. Tarrlok had never seen Korra this assertive, and he enjoyed it. Korra sauntered over to the bed slowly, her hips swaying as she placed one foot in front of the other. The men watched her, hoping she would invite them to her. Sure enough, she did, by shimmying from her panties before resting herself on the high bed. Tarrlok gestured for Noatak to approach her first, and Noatak wasted no time in crossing the room.

The first thing Korra noticed about his naked body was how muscular it was, and as he moved she found herself entranced by the way it rippled under his skin. He touched her shoulder first, shoving her back onto the bed so she laid flat, his eyes boring into hers. His fingers then trailed from her collarbone to her breasts, which he fondled for a few moments. Tarrlok stood next to him, watching as his lover was touched. Noatak moved from her breasts and slid down the center of her toned stomach, each hand following a thigh to her knees. He pulled her legs apart, resting her heels on the edge of the bed, never breaking eye contact as he kneeled in front of her. His hands went over her hips, and gripped her tightly as his mouth made contact with her sex. She was already wet, he noticed.

Korra threw her head back as his tongue flicked over her clit, and Tarrlok found himself stroking his member as he watched the two. Korra entwined her fingers in Noatak's hair, pulling slightly every time she gasped. Finally she spoke again.

"Inside.. me," She breathed, and Noatak just barely understood. He stood, Korra's hands trailing along his body as he did, pressed his cock against her sex, and pushed in slowly. Korra admitted he was wider than Tarrlok, but the length was shorter. She enjoyed the feeling of being stretched by a cock other than her lover's. She made eye contact with Tarrlok then, and reached a hand out to him. He obliged, placing his member in her hand. He bent over to kiss her as she stroked him. She pushed against both of their chests, stopping the activity. "I want both of you inside me."

Tarrlok's eyes widened, while Noatak just smiled. He crawled onto the bed, resting against the headboard. Korra climbed on top of him, and positioned the head of his very erect dick against her vagina. She looked back at Tarrlok as she lowered herself onto his brother's dick and motioned for him to join. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Noatak's legs as he gripped Korra's ass. After spitting onto his dick and her asshole, he placed two fingers inside, to stretch her, before he slid into her ass. Korra sighed, loving the feeling of being filled so completely.

The men began to move at the same time, and Korra felt her knees go weak. Noatak gripped her hips as he thrust, and Tarrlok reached around to grip one breast and work on her clit at the same time. Korra came much faster than she usually did, slumping against Tarrlok's chest as she convulsed around both cocks. Korra reached behind her head to tangle her fingers in Tarrlok's hair, who kissed her shoulder gently. He had never experienced this side of Korra before, and was enjoying every moment of it. After she came again, he felt himself unraveling. Making eye contact with his brother over her shoulder, he could tell he was as well. Tarrlok came first, thrusting deep and stilling as his seed went deep into his lover's ass. When Noatak came, he sat up to kiss Korra fully on the lips, and wrap his arms around both people in his bed. His cock throbbed hard as his sac emptied into the young girl that rode his cock.

When it was done, Korra gingerly raised herself off both of the men, fluids running out and down her thighs. She blushed as this happened, but both men were too tired to notice.

"Um.. Do you have a bathroom..?" Korra asked quietly. Noatak opened his eyes and pointed to the door across from the bed. Korra excused herself and retreated to the beautiful bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled at herself. She had done it. And she felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the bathroom, Korra saw that both men were dressed again, much to her disappointment. Tarrlok held her dress out to her, which she slipped into zipping it closed. Noatak held her panties in his hand, a small smirk on his face as he leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"I like you, Korra," He announced after a few moments of gazing as the black silk. He looked up to meet her eyes, his face smug. The face he gazed at her with made her shift on her toes. It made her feel exposed. In more that one way she was, she had just exposed herself in a way she had never done before. Being the avatar definitely came with some interesting situations, but she never anticipated that this situation would one of them. If anyone had known about he affair with Republic City's number one threat, she would've been expelled immediately.

"So shall we do some business then?" Tarrlok spoke up from his seat at the table next to the door. Korra sat in the chair across from him, strapping on her heels. Noatak rose from the bed, approaching the couple quietly. He stopped in front of Korra and lifted her chin. He nodded as he twisted her face back and forth.

"I think we may actually have a deal here, Tarrlok. I'll be honest, I was a bit skeptical at first, but she is just as good as you've been saying," Amon stated simply. His thumb trailed over her bottom lip. "She's firm and curvaceous, and tight," He leaned in close to murmur in her ear. "And warm, soft, and so, so petite." In the closeness his breath danced over her cheek, which was red hot from his words.

"I told you she was worth it," Tarrlok placed a large hand on Korra's shoulder, squeezing gently. She felt her blush spread from her cheeks to her chest as Amon kissed her neck provocatively.

"She is, very much so," Amon held her face in his palm. "So. The question is, what do you want, Avatar?"

Korra looked at Tarrlok at this point, looking for his approval. He nodded.

"I'd like to bargain a truce," Korra looked into Amon's eyes. He nodded slowly.

"I figured as much, and I'm willing to negotiate some terms," He sat in the remaining chair next to the younger girl. Pulling a piece of paper from the folder that was lying on the table in front of the liqueur. A pen emerged from the inside of his equalist uniform, and he got to work.

The revolutionist and the Avatar worked out a deal, one that she would propose to the city, and the council. Of course one of the conditions she had was that Amon could take no more bending abilities, which he countered with benders using their bending only in private. Korra simply told him that condition was impossible, since the police and quite a few jobs around the city required bending in public. He then renegotiated the term, and instead changed it to people being unable to bend within public places outside of work. Probending fell under occupations, but benders wouldn't be able to train outside of the gym. Korra realized that this would mean there would have to be additional bending gyms built, and was sure that it would be a compromise that the city was willing to make. After finishing the negotiations of the truce, Korra leaned back in her chair. She looked over at Tarrlok, who was already watching her. She smiled at him, and he returned it swiftly.

"I propose a round two," She suddenly said. Both men raised an eyebrow at her, surprised. Korra only smiled as she stood from her seat, unzipping her dress as she went. She kept her stilettos on as she circled around the table. Standing in front of Amon, she reached for his hand and placed it between her breasts, so he could feel her heartbeat. She felt Tarrlok grasp her waist and pull her into his lap.

"I love you so much," He laughed as he kissed her shoulder. She smiled broadly, which made Amon smile too. The brothers were more than willing to please her again, so they did.

When Korra woke the next morning, she wasn't sure where she was. She remembered the night before, and felt the warmth of two bodies on either side of her. The memories of being doted on by not only one, but two, water tribe men made her spine tingle again. Noatak's large arm was wrapped around her waist, and Tarrlok's rested under her head. She was fond of this situation. As she sat up, her bare skin brushed against theirs and made her smile. After she stretched, Tarrlok shifted next to her.

"Mmm, good morning, my love," He mumbled. Korra always loved to see him wake up; he had innocence to him first thing in the morning, and the way he looked at her always made her feel good about herself. "I do always love waking up to you."

"Likewise, muffin," She smiled and leaned to kiss him deeply. The arm around her waist tightened as her newest lover woke.

"Don't I get a kiss too?" Noatak chuckled tiredly. Korra gladly obliged, kissing his mouth just as deeply as she had Tarrlok's. Tarrlok scooted closer to her behind, wrapping his arms around her much smaller body.

"Tarrlok, we have to get up, we have to call a press conference," Korra protested. Her worries were cut off as Noatak also wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a water tribe sandwich.

"We can call one later, love, the truce is in place whether or not the whole city knows of it," Tarrlok kissed her bare shoulder. Korra reasoned that he was right, and let herself relax in the arms of her new lovers. Before long Tarrlok was gently snoring on one side of her. Noatak raised his head to see if he was actually asleep.

"I thought he'd never go to sleep," Noa laughed quietly. "I really wanted to have you to myself for a moment."

Korra was going to ask why, but the question was lost when his lips met hers. And when he made love to her, it wasn't anything like how he had been when Tarrlok was involved. He was sweet, and attentive, and most of all, gentle. She felt there wasn't a need to climax right away, and she really enjoyed the slow, leisurely pace Noatak had set. When she did cum, her loud moan woke up Tarrlok, who just kissed her mouth. She felt like these two men actually wanted her.

It was early afternoon when Tarrlok finally called the press conference. Korra had returned home late that morning to shower and change her clothing. She opted for a white tunic that reached mid thigh with dark blue leggings underneath. Her brown suede boots stopped right below her knees. Before leaving the Temple again she patted Naga's nose gently.

"Are you ready?" Tarrlok asked her for the tenth time since picking her up.

"Yes, Tarrlok, I'm ready. Stop worrying, please," She smiled at him from the passenger seat. He looked over, and couldn't help but also smile. She leaned over to kiss his cheek, reassuring him that things were going to be fine. When he stopped the car in front of the City Hall, Korra saw that hundreds of people had gathered to hear what she had to say. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door of the satomoblie and approached the podium through the chattering crowd. She saw the chiblockers lining the front of the stage first, then Amon standing on the right side of the podium. She resisted the urge to smile at him, trying to suppress the memories from that morning and the night before.

When she stood before the podium, she saw his eyes were crinkled in a smile, which she returned immediately, without thinking. Tarrlok stood on her left side, his hands clasped behind his back, almost mimicking their other lover. She held out her hand for the sheet of paper they had signed that morning, and Amon kindly obliged. Korra cleared her throat, and held up her right hand for silence.

"Citizens of Republic City, I called you here today to announce that Councilman Tarrlok, Equalist Amon, and myself have reached a peace," Korra began. Both men on either side of her unconsciously moved closer to her at the sound of her voice. "This treaty," She held up the slip of paper, "has been signed by all three of us, with the Councilman representing the council. As the Avatar, I have made an executive action, and I trust that there will be no breaches," Korra continued on to outline the treaty, and the conditions thereof. As she ended reading the list, she could feel Tarrlok's large hand resting on her back. She noted this was inappropriate in the public setting they were in, but didn't try to remove them as she opened the floor for questions. She first called on a slender woman in the front.

"Avatar Korra, does this mean the terrorism will end?" She asked. Korra simply stated that it would, and moved on. Many questions were about how to pay for the new gyms, and other things. Korra explained that no additional taxes would be taken from the people, but would be paid for through the reserve already in the city. Things quickly turned personal as Tarrlok once again stepped closer, his hand more on her hip than her back. Amon was still just as close, but didn't touch her. Reporters asked what relationship she had with the Equalist Leader, and she said that the relationship they shared was nothing more that professional. That was true to an extent. She just happened to be selling her body to get this truce to work out.

After questions began popping up about her and Tarrlok's sex life, she decided to end it there. She wasn't very comfortable discussing her bedroom life with the public, especially with her newest lover standing right there. Tarrlok guided her back through the crowd, his hand never leaving her hip. Amon walked on the other side of her, causing the crowd to leave a large path for them to walk through. Amon stepped in front of her to open the passenger side door, which she acknowledged and thanked him for with a hand on his shoulder. Before getting into the vehicle, she stood in the open door and stared at him. He stared back, and she could see his eyes crinkle once more in a smile. Soon he wouldn't need the mask anymore.

The drive through the city was quiet. Korra gazed out the window at the buildings, while Tarrlok rested his hand on her inner thigh. They were going to his home for dinner, and would meet Noatak there as well. She was definitely feeling pleased with how the conference had gone, though it did take longer than she had hoped. She was excited to see how the truce would play out. She wasn't going to let this city crumble, and she would do whatever it took to make change happen.

Tarrlok opened the door for her as they entered his large home. It wasn't the first time she had been there, but the grand appearance always shocked her. She was much more comfortable there since she had stayed the night a few times, but the looks his servants gave her always made her squirm.

"Welcome home," A voice came from the dining room entrance. Noatak leaned against the doorframe with a glass of wine in his hand. He had changed from his Equalist uniform into black slacks held up with suspenders over a white collared shirt. His mask was nowhere to be seen, and Korra assumed he had left it home. She smiled at him and, after leaving her large pelt behind at the door, kissed him. She had to stand on her toes when she wasn't wearing heels to do so, but she didn't mind. She tasted the tart wine on his tongue as he deepened the kiss, and she didn't object as he tipped her back in his free arm. After the kiss, Korra found herself breathless. He grinned at her and returned her to her standing position. Tarrlok's arm slipped around her waist, and she turned her head only to be trapped in another kiss.

"You spoke wonderfully today, my love," Tarrlok told her after he broke the kiss. She smiled and pulled both of the brothers into a hug.

"Thank you for everything," She whispered. "Thank you for making this possible."

"No, thank you," Noatak growled low in her ear. The men wrapped around her so easily, just like she fit so well in their embrace. It would take some getting used to, but she was excited to start this new chapter in her life.

 **AN: I know I fluctuate between "Amon" and "Noatak" a lot. In my mind he is Amon in professional settings, and Noatak in intimate ones. I'm not just doing it to be crazy. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

A few months passed after the press conference, which the threesome spent dating away. Korra was pampered almost nightly by one of the brothers if not both, and the three of them were living pretty comfortably in Tarrlok's large home. When Korra announced she was moving into the mansion, her friends, and her air-bending master protested. She didn't let them guilt her into staying at the temple, though. and moved on from that phase of her life. She still spent her days at the temple, training her air-bending, but she no longer called the island her home. Mako and Asami's relationship actually took off after Korra left the island, and she assumed it was because she wasn't breathing down their necks anymore.

Being away from the temple gave her time to think about what she wanted. It was a long time before she finally understood how to put herself first. Of course there were struggles with the truce in those first couple weeks, and Korra spent a lot if time collaborating with the city when things did go wrong. Most of the time, she arrived home exhausted, just wanting to go to bed, but the brothers always revived her. Even when she was so exhausted that she could barely keep her eyes open the brothers would kiss her and go to bed with her. They didn't always have sex, and that's what she loved about the relationship they were forging.

She was becoming used to seeing less of Amon and more of the Noatak she was growing to love deeply. Really, the only time she ever saw Amon was when they were talking about city problems, and even then he was sweet with her. The former Equalist leader had a seat on the council as a representative on non-benders, and during each meeting she's find him watching her through his mask. The way they were intimate started changing as well, it was less fucking and more lovemaking. She could tell because when either of them came, names were whispered instead of shouted, and she was always covered in kisses before he fell asleep.

As the three of them got more comfortable with the arrangement, they stopped having sex all together every time they got worked up. Korra loved when they did, and loved when they all experimented together, but it was a relief to not feel sore and stretched every morning. Instead she would wake up happy, with arms wrapped around her tightly. She would receive good morning kisses, and good night kisses, and even would receive goodbye kisses. Before long Korra felt like she wanted to let the public know of the unusual situation.

"Korra, what are you thinking about?" Tarrlok asked from his seat on the sofa across from her. She looked up from her book to find him gazing at her intently.

"I was just thinking about how much I like living with to two of you," She answered. Noatak then looked up from the paper in his hands with his eyebrows raised. The smile on her face grew as she spoke again. "I think I'd like to announce this relationship."

"Korra," Noatak set his paper down. "You know we can't do that."

"Why not? Everyone already knows you're here with us, they just don't know who you are," Korra's smile faded. "And I'd like the public know that there's love in this relationship."

"Of course there is love," Tarrlok set his glass of wine down. Noatak nodded in agreement. "But people wouldn't understand, and they most definitely only assume we were using you."

"For what? To gain control of the city?" She scoffed at the notion. Though the men in front of her were large, and could bloodbend, she was the Avatar, and could crush them in a moment, which they knew."

"Or just for sex, Korra," Noatak interjected. "It's odd for a woman as beautiful as yourself to be infatuated with men twice her age."

"I'm not a child, Noa, and even if you were just using me for sex, I wouldn't mind," She narrowed her eyes. "Because the sex is great."

"I agree," He replied, this time Tarrlok agreeing with a nod. "But I haven't even come out as my true identity yet, Korra, and I'd like to do that before we announce any form of a relationship other than professional to the public."

"But that's how this all started! As a business arrangement!" Korra felt herself getting frustrated. Tarrlok sipped his wine and leaned back in his seat as he watched the young girl steam. "I really thought it was more than that now, and that Amon was going to be leaving soon."

"He is," Noatak stated. "I'll make the announcement soon enough, and then we can make this arrangement public. I promise."

"Fine," Korra huffed in her chair. She picked up her book once more and ignored the approach of her lover. He knelt in front of her chair and pushed the book into her lap so she would look at him.

"I love you, Korra," Noatak said gently. Her pouting lips twisted into a smile as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"I love you too," She said after the kiss ended. She didn't feel as alone in this anymore.

The day that Amon became Noatak Korra found herself jittery with nerves. She wanted to do this for him; to avoid the backlash that she knew was sure to come. Noatak was not scarred like Amon, and he was a bender, unlike Amon. She knew this would be difficult, and she knew the non-benders would feel betrayed.

She and Tarrlok stood in front of the stage lined with chi blockers, awaiting the arrival of their lover. As murmurs rose up from the back of the crowd, she knew he had finally arrived. When she kissed him goodbye that morning, he kissed her a little longer than usual. As he came into view, his mask was buckled tightly over his face, and his uniform was crisp. His stride was long and confident as he approached the podium on the stage. Cameras flashed on either side of him, and the twinge she normally felt in her abdomen was there again. His power was something she had always found attractive.

"Republic City, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called this conference," Amon spoke clearly, his professional voice sending chills down Korra's spine. Cameras flashed, but the steps were quiet. "I'd like to dispose of this identity called Amon. I am not Amon."

Noatak reached up to pull his hood from his head, and unclasped the buckles holding his mask to his face. It seemed the entire crowd in front of city hall seemed to be holding it's breath as the mask was removed. Korra smiled as she saw Noatak's unmarred face emerge from behind it. Immediately, cameras were held up as flashes went off rapidly.

"My name is Noatak, I hail from the Northern Water Tribe, and yes, I am a bender," He leaned towards the microphone certainly. "I do stand by what I've said, though. I do believe there is an inequality between benders and non-benders. Bending tore apart my family. My father was nefarious Yakone," He gestured to Tarrlok. "I left my little brother and my mother with my abusive father, and I didn't see Tarrlok for almost twenty years. Now that we and the Avatar have united for a common goal, I know I have reached the place where Amon is no longer needed. That being said, I'd like to resign from my position on the council, and allow room for an actual non-bender to represent."

At that Noatak left the podium and made his way to where Korra and Tarrlok were standing. Tarrlok wrapped his arms around his brother, and Korra resisted doing the same. She was so proud of Noatak for finally leaving Amon behind. The three of them left the conference together, leaving the crowd in stunned silence. They returned to their home and awaited the backlash.

By the end of the night they had to disconnect the telephone. Press was calling Tarrlok's estate nonstop, hoping to get a few words from either him or Noatak. Noatak had tried to lock himself away in his study as soon as he got home, but Korra dragged him to the bedroom instead.

"Korra, I'm really not in the mood," Noatak told her. Korra shook her head, smiling.

"Noa, I'm not here to seduce you right now," She led him to the bed they also shared with his brother. She pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge. Cupping his face in her hands, she made him look at her. "I wanted to let you know how much I love you."

"I love you too…" He covered one of her hands with his own, trapping it against his cheek. They stared at each other for a while, and then Korra climbed into his lap, where he just held her against his chest. Burying her hair, he breathed in her oh-so-familiar scent. "I love you so much."

"Noatak, can I tell you something?" Korra pulls herself from him enough to look at his face. His eyes seemed sad, she noted. She leaned in close to him.

"I want you," She breathed into his ear. She had lied about trying to seduce him, and he knew that before she even spoke those three words. A small smile twitched on his lips and he moved her to lay her on her back. He hovered over her with his knee between her thighs and leaned in to kiss her. Korra moved her hands to undo the buttons on his equalist uniform. "Please…" She murmured.

Noatak lost control and practically ripped her clothing from her body. He never could resist when she asked him so innocently with a flushed face. His lips roamed over her neck and chest as he removed her bindings. His hand made its way between her thighs and found she was already slicker than oil.

"Does Amon turn you on, Korra?" He breathed into her ear, his voice the same low tone he used when addressing his trainees. She nodded, her skin glowing with heat. Noatak found himself enjoying the way his alter ego's voice made her squirm beneath her. His fingers opened her for him, stretching her tight pussy in a way that left her panting and begging him to enter her. He took his time removing his clothing, teasing her with every new inch of exposed skin.

"Noa, please," She panted in front of him with an expression of need. As the last article of clothing hit the floor, he gripped her hips and entered her fully, stretching her with his thick cock. Every time just the two of them made love, he felt a connection that made him want it to never end. Though he'd never admit it to either of his lovers, sometimes he wished that he had met Korra first, so he didn't have to share at all.

As he thrust into her over and over small moans left her open mouth. He bent over to kiss her, and her arms snaked around his shoulders, trapping him closer to her. He felt her full breasts pressed tightly against his chest, and her breath in his ear. His right hand reached between their nearly flushed bodies to stroke her clit. As he made contact her hips jerked up into his palm, causing him to chuckle. She giggled too, and when he looked at her face she was smiling so widely.

"What?" He asked as he continued to stimulate. Her hands moved to the back of his head to tangle in his growing hair.

"I just love you," She said, biting her bottom lip. She came then, her mouth opening to an "O" as her pussy clamped down hard on his cock. He continued to thrust though the contractions, and soon the coil tight in his groin snapped and he also went over the edge. He felt her sucking him in and couldn't help but press into her as far as he could and stay there to ride out his orgasm.

 **AN: I'm so sorry that all it seems I can write is smut. I'm trying to develop a plot then the steaminess of Amorra or Korralok or AMORRALOK distracts me. Anyways, there's a huge twist coming in the next chapter, which I do have written, but I think I'm going to leave down until tomorrow or the next day. It kills me, but I have to build some suspense XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Noatak unveiling whom he really was did cause a huge stir throughout the city, mostly gossip and indignation, and things were difficult to hide for a while. Noatak had to move into his apartment until further notice, so tabloids didn't try to exploit his coming and going from the estate. Korra became antsy as the everlasting absence of one of the brothers, and soon the stress of no longer feeling warmth on both sides of her made her snap. She was eating lunch with Tarrlok and Noatak at a very public restaurant, under the guise that they needed to catch up on paperwork.

"I can't take this anymore," She interrupted the brothers who were chatting about what they had each been doing. Korra turned to Noatak. "Please come home."

"Korra, not here-" Noatak warned, but she cut him off.

"It's been almost a whole month since you took off your mask, Noa. I miss you. Tarrlok misses you. Please," She reached over to grab his hand. Tarrlok looked away to avoid eye contact with his brother. The truth was that he did miss his brother, a lot. Noatak looked from a desperate Korra to an avoiding Tarrlok.

"Is that true, Tarrlok?" He asked, causing his brother to blush and nod slightly.

"Noatak, it's strange not having you in bed with us every night," Tarrlok admitted. It wasn't that he didn't love being the only one to hold Korra at night, but he had grown used to Noatak handling her nightmares, and feeling his warmth next to them.

"It's not the same," Korra said. She was right. It wasn't the same, but he didn't want to ruin either of their reputations. "You said we would come out after you left Amon behind, Noa, but I'm not seeing that happening," She lowered her eyes to where their hands were entwined. "I want you home…"

"Korra…" Noatak found him leaving his chair to kneel in front of her seat. Tears brimmed her eyes. After a few seconds of hesitation, he finally nodded again. "Okay, Korra. Okay. We'll come out."

"What?" Tarrlok asked from his seat, stunned. Noatak looked at his brother, determined.

"We're going to do it, Tarrlok. I did promise," Noa stood, and offered his hand to the sniffling Avatar. "I don't like seeing you like this, Korra."

"Thank you," She whispered as she took his hand and stood from her seat. Her lover wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, and held her in a hug. Tarrlok also rose from his seat and hugged the young woman already in his brother's arms. She finally felt at home, in the arms of the two men she loved more than she could explain. Tears spilled from her eyes in relief. She wouldn't be apart from either of them anymore.

"Avatar Korra, what's going on here?" All three found themselves faced with a reporter. She gently pushed the brothers away from her, so she could square herself with the small man holding a pen posed over a notepad.

"I have something to say, I want you to write this down," She looked towards the brothers for confirmation, who both nodded. She took a shaky breath before continuing. "I'm in a relationship with both of these men, and I'm tired of hiding it."

With those words she gripped her lovers hands and marched out the door and down the street to where Tarrlok parked his satomoblie. Before getting into the vehicle she turned and kissed each brother on the mouth, who stood there a bit stunned as the course of actions.

"Korra, that was very…" Noatak trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Immature," Tarrlok finished for him. Noatak nodded in agreement. Korra just smiled at them.

"I'm just happy it's out there," She said, a couple tears streaming down her cheek. Noatak leaned forward across the front seat to wipe them away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly. Tarrlok looked over from the drivers seat to see Korra beaming.

"I'm so happy right now," She sniffled. She wiped at her face roughly, trying to dry the moistness. "Damn it, I don't know why I'm crying, though."

"Well, stop then, love," Tarrlok chuckled.

"I'm trying!" Korra laughed with him. Noatak laughed too; also feeling like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

When they arrived home, they unconsciously made their way to the bedroom. Korra hadn't even planned on making love with either of them, since she was feeling a bit bloated, but the brothers felt the need to show her how much they loved her. They did it successfully, and she completely forgot how uncomfortable she had felt during that day.

The tabloids were having a hay day with the new story that Korra gave them, and she received a call on her personal phone she had been expecting for almost two days. She fidgeted with the hem of her short skirt as she walked from the kitchen towards the living room. The skirt had been a gift from Noatak, and she surprisingly enjoyed the sensation of her thighs rubbing together as she walked. Being home for the day she had already discarded her leggings that she wore underneath it. The phone rang as she walked by it in the hallway.

"Hello, Tenzin," She answered the call before the caller had announced themself.

"Korra!" Tenzin's voice rang clearly through. "What is going on with this nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense, Ten," Korra played with her nails as she spoke to her master. "I'm in a relationship with them both. It's pretty simple."

"It's not simple, Korra! Those men are brothers!" He exclaimed, acting as if she hadn't known. "Not to mention they're both twice your age!"

"Tenzin, I understand that you're worried about this, I really do," She said into the receiver. "But I'm not a child, and I'm taking care of myself."

"Are you at least being careful?" Tenzin's voice had lowered significantly. Korra's eyebrows shot up. Had they been careful?

"Of course," She said, lying to herself and him. She heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Do you love them?" He asked carefully. Korra nodded, and then realized he couldn't see her.

"I do," She answered. That wasn't a lie. "I love them both more than I could ever begin to explain."

"As long as you're happy, and being safe, I suppose there's no reason to be upset, right?" Her master stated.

"Right," She agreed. Another sigh sounded from the speaker.

"Okay," Tenzin came to terms with the situation quickly. Korra smiled.

"I love you, Tenzin," She said suddenly. There was silence on the other end.

"I love you too, Korra," She could practically hear the man's blush through the phone, which made her giggle. "I should go, Pema needs me."

"Of course," Korra smiled. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

She hung up the phone on the hook and leaned against the wall. Even her master was alarmed by the situation, but he was as understanding as ever. She sighed.

"What's wrong, my love?" Tarrlok asked as he walked out of the kitchen. He placed a hand on her waist and pecked her cheek.

"Everyone's just so upset about this relationship," She answered. Tarrlok nodded.

"Of course they are, Korra. You're the Avatar. Not only that, but you're a gorgeous young woman that has her entire life ahead of her, and you chose to shack up with a former revolutionist and a grouchy councilman, both of whom are twice your age, and are brothers," Tarrlok said.

"Well, yeah…" Korra shrugged. She knew what people thought, and chose not to care.


	6. Chapter 6

To the threesome's surprise, a ball was announced in their honor. The invitation came in the mail almost three weeks after the press had covered the story. Printed on thick, formal paper were the words: " **Please join the council in congratulating the Avatar in her latest victory, and supporting her in her newest adventure with her beaus!** " with a date and time printed under it. The three told themselves it was a ploy, and fully intended to ignore the request to attend.

Then how did they end up there? Korra found herself visited that day by a cheerful Asami, holding various shopping bags. She tried to tell her she wasn't feeling well, which wasn't a complete lie, to deter her advance through the house, but it didn't work. The two women ended up in Korra's bedroom with clothing splayed over the large bed.

"Wow, Korra, that's a really big bed," Asami had noted. Korra had laughed.

"Well, yeah, three of us sleep in it, 'Sami," She had replied, causing her friend to blush. Korra raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you and Mako have had sex, right?"

"Sure," Asami answered abruptly. "Of course we have. We've been together for eight months, of course we have."

"Asami, you don't have to lie because you feel embarrassed," Korra chuckled. Asami's face turned bright red at her words. She just shrugged.

"It's not like I don't want to, I just don't know how to initiate it," the slightly older girl said. Korra blanched at her words, surprised.

"You kind of just do it, Asami. Doesn't Mako want it too?" She asked. Her friend shrugged again.

"Maybe," she said. "It seems like he does, but every time we get close to actually doing it, he gets all awkward and weird. I don't know what to do."

"Well, you could communicate…" Korra suggested. She was surprised at herself, because only a year ago she would've been blushing just as terribly. She never thought being with the older men would change her, but even her maturity wasn't protected anymore.

"How do I do that?" Asami asked.

"Well, when Korra wants something, she tends to take it by force. Though, in your situation, you should probably just have an adult talk about it," Tarrlok's voice rang out from the entrance of the bedroom.

"Tarrlok! What if we were naked?" Korra demanded loudly with her hands on her hips. She guessed that she was still pretty much the same. Her lover just laughed.

"As to you, it wouldn't be something I hadn't seen before, but as to Asami, I apologize if I invaded," He smirked with a slight bow.

"No problem," Asami waved off the apology. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," Korra answered tentatively. Asami leaned in close to her friend, almost to avoid letting Tarrlok hear it.

"Have you, you know, done it with both of them? At the same time?" Her question made Korra burst out laughing.

"Of course, I have!" She managed to get out between loud guffaws. Tears nearly came to her eyes as she laughed. It took a while to recover but when she did, Asami was also laughing. "Did you think I'd ignore one while I fucked the other?"

"No, nothing like that," Asami answered, still chuckling. "I just didn't know if you had yet."

"We've been together since before the truce, Asami," Korra suddenly said automatically. She froze, knowing what she had said wasn't something that should've been shared. She glanced over at Tarrlok nervously, but his eyes were on the book in his lap. "I mean-"

"No need to explain, Korra," Asami smiled. "When the news of the relationship came out, it was assumed that it was a result of the truce."

"Oh. I didn't know that people thought that," Korra answered, rifling through the bags her friend had brought. She pulled out an indigo piece of clothing only have it yanked away from her.

"Nope, you don't get to see any of it until it's on you," Asami snickered as Korra Pouted. "So strip."

Korra shooed Tarrlok from the room finally, and proceeded to undress. When she was down to her traditional bindings, Asami shook her head.

"Those too," She said firmly as she rifled through another bag. She came out of it holding simply elegant undergarments made of black satin, edged with frilly red lace. "I knew you'd want to wear your bindings, but this outfit is much too high class for those."

"Oh," Korra had her fair share of high class, and definitely didn't enjoy it all the time, but getting dressed up was something she liked from time to time. Of course, the longer she lived in the city, the more prone she was to adopting the modern city look, and that's mostly what her casual wear was now a days. She stilled preferred the traditional bindings rather than the undergarments of the city women, but that's not to say that she didn't own a fair share of pretty, lacy underwear. She nodded her approval and the girls moved onto the next piece. Asami told Korra to close her eyes, to which she complained, but had no choice, because both women just stood there until her eyes were closed. Then Asami got to work.

Korra felt the slide of soft fabric across her skin as a long garment was pulled over her head. She noted there were no sleeves, and the cloth was nearly skin tight. There was tugging behind her as Asami laced up the back. Another layer was added, settling around her waist this time.

"All right," She heard Asami say. "Open your eyes."

When she did, she was faced by herself in something she had never even considered before. Her friend had dressed her in a floor-length gown. Though it was tight in the torso, defining her curves more than she would have preferred, where the second layer began, it was ruffled and gorgeous. As the ruffles got wider towards the bottom, they got darker, to nearly black. The top of the gown was a dark navy blue with a heart shaped top that her breasts nearly spilled from. She loved it, but felt something was missing.

Asami held out a silver armband to her friend, knowing that she felt exposed. After Korra had it in place, she was directed to the vanity in the corner of the room. Korra didn't use it very often, only when she was going out with the brothers to a elegant restaurant, but she did own her own makeup. Instead of facing it, Asami turned her around so she couldn't see the mirror, and set to work.

Korra felt various liquids and powders covering her face. All over her face. It actually tickled, and she was scolded more that once by her friend to stay still. When Asami was done, she turned her friend around and was awarded with a gasp.

"Asami," Korra smiled at herself in the mirror. Her lips were painted burgundy, and her eyelids were black. Korra also noticed that her skin appeared flawless. She had never tried to do her makeup like this. It was generally a swipe of mascara and some gloss before she walked out the door. "This is beautiful, Asami."

"It's just your face, Korra, with some gook on it," Her friend replied. "You're the beautiful one."

"Thank you for this," Korra said to Asami, who just smiled. "Really."

"Don't mention it," She replied.

Later that evening, after Asami had already left, the two men with a young avatar between them, left the mansion strappingly dressed. They had hired a driver for the night, so the three of them were sitting in the backseat with Korra in the middle. Noatak had his left arm resting on the back of the seat, while Tarrlok had his hand resting on Korra's inner thigh, his thumb rubbing back and forth gently. The threesome was full of jitters, completely nervous. They suspected it was to poke fun at the threesome, or worse, shun them.

As they arrived at the scene of the party, they were very surprised to find that people greeted them warmly. They were ushered into the party, where everything was lit up beautifully. It reminded Korra of the one Tarrlok had thrown in her honor when she first arrived at Republic City, before things became serious between the two of them.

"Wow," Korra said. The men agreed with a nod. Music was playing full swing, and couples littered the dance floor.

"Avatar Korra!" a beautiful woman approached the threesome, her arms spread wide. She realized that this was the non-bender that the city had elected in Amon's place. "I'm so happy that you three could join us!"

"The pleasure is ours, Councilwoman Ling," Noatak spoke up before Korra could butcher her name by not remembering it. Instead she just nodded with a smile on her face.

"Please, call me Bo," The woman in front of them smiled again. Korra noted that her outfit was decidedly fire nation, a little too red, a little too revealing. She appeared to be about 30, and in very good shape. Bo Ling was a woman that was not only confident in herself, but she also was finished in a way Korra knew she'd never achieve. "Korra, you look fabulous tonight. Where did you get that gown?"

"It was a gift from a dear friend," Korra returned the smile. Though the councilwoman seemed genuinely nice, there was something Korra wasn't comfortable with. As if reading her, Tarrlok excused the three of them before something bad happened. "Thank you."

"Of course, my love," Tarrlok answered. He had his hand on her waist, while Noatak simply walked beside them. Many of the guests greeted them, and many ignored them. Korra found herself having a spectacular time in the company of her lovers.

"Dance with me?" Noatak held his hand out to Korra. The song that was playing was a slow number, and she felt herself reluctant. "Don't worry, Korra, I'll lead."

"Of course," She smiled and let him lead her to the floor. He didn't lie when he said he would lead her, and she found herself swung around the floor to the beat of a waltz. She wasn't very good at dancing, and she really hated doing it, but with Noatak it seemed so easy. At the end, he kissed her cheek as people clapped and led her back to where Tarrlok was standing. He had been joined by two other men that Korra hadn't seen for months. "Bolin! Mako!"

"Korrrraaa!" Bolin swept her up into a tight hug, spinning around with her in his arms. Mako smirked from the side. She had wondered how he would react to her new relationship, but he seemed quite happy.

"Hello, Avatar," Make grinned at her before he also hugged her. "How have you been?"

"I've been really, really good." Korra smiled. "I'm still training, if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh! Pro-bending starts soon, Korra! Aren't you going to be on our team?" Bolin asked sweetly. Korra nodded.

"Of course I am, Bo," She replied. "I'd never give up pro-bending!"

"Good, because the competition this year is going to be tough," He said. She raised an eyebrow. "With all the new gyms opening up, there's going to be a lot more people joining teams."

"That makes sense, with the treaty in place," Korra nodded. She noticed then that her lovers had made their way over to the other side of the refreshment table, chatting among themselves. "How many new teams are there?"

"Right now, there's only four new extra teams," Mako chimed in. "But who knows how many there will be by the time the season actually starts."

"Then the season will be longer, won't it?" Korra asked. Both boys nodded. That surprised her. She knew she had been out of the pro-bending loop for a while, but she didn't expect this to happen. She supposed she should have though, when the treaty outlawed bending in public other than approved places.

Asami, who looked exquisite in a city-style burgundy dress, then joined the three friends. The gown was split up the side to her knee, revealing her pale skin. Mako slid an arm around her waist and kissed her mouth.

"Asami, you look so, so beautiful," Korra exclaimed. Her friend blushed lightly and tried to wave it off.

"Thank you, Korra," Asami replied in the space before Mako swept her off to the dance floor.

The rest of the evening went beautifully, filled with dancing, laughing, and drinking. When the threesome entered their home in the early morning hours, they went straight to bed, knocking over a few pieces of furniture on the way.

 **A/N: I'm sorry this chapter in a bit boring, it's really just a filler. I'm hoping it picks up soon so I can give you guys something good. Anyways! Thanks for reading, and leaving reviews! I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**.** The next morning she woke in the sandwich that was her lovers in a fit of nausea. Bolting up straight between them, it was a struggle to untangle herself from the sheets and limbs that were invading her bed. Barely making it to the toilet in the bathroom linked to their bedroom, dinner from the night before jettisoned into the bowl. Her retching woke Noatak first, who rolled from the bed in a sleepy flurry. He reached the doorway, rubbing his eyes, to find his young lover bent over the toilet. He immediately rushed to her side and pulled her hair back from her face.

"Korra, are you okay?" He asked frantically. He was answered with more vomiting. She just shook her head between gags, and soon it was just stomach bile coming out of her mouth. After a few more heaves, she was left shuddering in front of the toilet. Noatak reached over her head and flushed the offending bile from the bowl. Korra rested her head on the seat, breathing. "Korra?" Noatak prodded gently.

"I'm fine, just drank too much last night," Korra said, looking up at him, smiling. She stood a little shakily and went to the sink. Her sleep shirt was wrinkled from the nights rest, and she tried to straighten it, self-conscious. Noatak followed her, and placed his arms around her waist while resting his chin on top of her head. She brushed her teeth and tongue roughly, trying to get the taste of stomach acid out of her mouth. Tarrlok entered the bathroom's doorframe the, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily. Korra just shook her head, and Noatak gazed at his brother through the mirror.

"Korra's sick," Noatak told him after realizing Korra wouldn't. Tarrlok's eyebrows shot up in concern.

"What's wrong, my love?" He rushed to her side, his eyes boring into her face. Noatak moved over to look at her face properly. The brothers looked at her expectantly.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Korra said again. She rinsed her toothbrush and placed it back into the cup behind the door of the medicine cabinet. She smiled at Tarrlok, who just continued to look at her. After a while, he shrugged and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"If you're sure," He said. He then dropped his shorts and entered the large shower in the bathroom. Korra turned to Noatak who still seemed skeptical. She smiled as widely as she could. She actually didn't feel nauseous anymore, and was back to her chipper self.

"I'm fine," She said again and got on her toes to kiss his cheek. When she pulled away, he nodded and exited the room. Glancing at Tarrlok in the shower, she left the room as well. Noatak made his way to the kitchen with a small Korra trailing behind him. He didn't say anything to her as he prepared breakfast.

He knew, and he didn't want to spoil it for her. He wanted her to find out naturally, on her own. He'd talk to Tarrlok about it later, who he knew would also notice before long. Noatak wracked his brain for the information he had learned long ago when he was studying anatomy. He had noticed the blood flow of his young lover was focusing in her lower abdomen the night before, but thought nothing of it. Now, the next morning, he didn't want to accept that he and his brother had impregnated the Avatar.

Korra saw that Noatak was thinking hard about something, but didn't know what it was. She really was beginning to worry, but when he turned to her with a smile and a full plate, it slipped from her mind completely. The food made her recently emptied stomach growl, and she gladly accepted the food from him. Before she began to eat, he lifted her chin and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, which she returned willingly.

It wasn't until after Korra left that Tarrlok emerged from the bedroom.

"She left already? I didn't get a goodbye kiss," He pouted. Noatak shrugged and his brother's whining.

"Maybe you shouldn't take so long in the shower," He joked, clearing Korra's dishes from the bar. Tarrlok's bottom lip jutted out in a dramatic display as he prepared his own plate of food.

"Perhaps that's the solution," He agreed. He noticed that Noatak was preoccupied. "What's on your mind, Noatak?"

"Didn't you feel it?" Noatak asked. He was actually very surprised that Tarrlok hadn't mentioned it.

"Feel what? How much I love both of you wonderful people?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Her blood flow, Tarrlok," He whispered, as if she were across the room. Tarrlok's eyes widened as he shook his head slightly.

"No way," Tarrlok looked down at his hands. "Does she know?"

"Of course not, she's barely along at all," Noatak replied. His brother looked up again, his face scrunched in thought. After a few moments he spoke again.

"When is her bleeding supposed to come?"

"The end of next week," Noatak answered without hesitation. The brothers kept better track of her cycle than she did, and it was good that they did.

"So there's still time," Tarrlok's voice dropped low. Noatak shook his head violently.

"Tarrlok, we are not doing that!" He was offended that his brother would try to take something from the girl they both loved more than life itself. "I'm appalled you would even consider that."

"She wouldn't ever know," His brother responded.

"But we would," Noatak rested his elbows on the surface of the bar and placed his forehead in his hands. Then a thought unveiled itself, causing his head to snap up to glare at Tarrlok. "How many times have you done that?"

"Only once or twice," Tarrlok responded, avoiding his brother's eyes. Noatak lunged across the bar and landed a heavy punch right in his eye. The force caused Tarrlok to tip backwards in his chair and land with a thud on his back on the ground.

"How many times?" Noatak gritted through his teeth. Tarrlok held his now swelling eye as he looked up as his brother. He had never seen his brother this infuriated, even when they were younger.

"Twice, Noatak," He answered calmly. Noatak gripped the collar of his brother's overcoat, getting ready to land another punch on him.

"What's going on here?" Korra's voice rang out in the kitchen, causing both men to look over. Noatak took a deep breath to relax both hands. He stood and walked over to his lover.

"Korra, I'd like to talk to you, in private," Noatak whispered in her ear, shooting a look at Tarrlok, who was brushing himself off. Korra looked between the two men and nodded slowly. The older man gripped her wrist and pulled her towards his study. Once they were inside, he locked the door and pinned Korra against the door. Her heartbeat quickened in anticipation, but he confused her when his right hand pressed flatly against her stomach.

"Noa?" She asked quietly, knowing exactly what he was doing. His eyes were closed, his forehead pressed against hers. He took a shaky breath and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Korra, are you on any contraceptives?" He asked. He wasn't going to reveal immediately what he knew. Korra shook her head.

"No…" She trailed off. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't been on any form of birth control since she and Tarrlok first engaged in sexual relations. She was either very lucky, or very infertile.

"Are your bleedings regular?" His hand moved to her hip, pressing her tighter against the door. She nodded. They had always been regular to her, and always present. Noatak kissed her then, trapping her between his arms. She wasn't sure why he was asking so many questions about her cycle, but she wasn't going to object to this passion. He kissed her deeply, and she returned the kiss until she could taste the saltiness of tears. She broke the kiss and gazed up at her lover, whose eyes were closed with tears streaming. Korra reached up to wipe them away. "I'm so sorry."

"What?" Korra was so confused at why this normally composed man was so unraveled. Noatak began sobbing then, and fell to his knees in front of her, muttering, "I'm so sorry" over and over again. He pressed his forehead into her stomach and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She stroked his hair, trying to calm him down, but the sobbing didn't cease. Finally she slid down to the floor in front of him. "Noatak, what's wrong?"

"Korra," Noatak looked at her with bloodshot eyes. "I'm so sorry," He reached out to stroke her cheek. She leaned her face into his palm, pleading him with her eyes. "It's so wrong, Korra…"

"Noa, I don't know what you're talking about," She said. "Please tell me what has you so upset."

"Korra…" He said her name again, and pulled her into his lap. "Please don't hate me."

"Noa, I don't know how I could hate you," She replied. He kept his head down as he spoke.

"I wanted to let you find out on your own, but Tarrlok never wanted you to find out at all," He began. Korra took his face into her hands and made him look at her. "You're with child," He whispered. "And Tarrlok wants to terminate the pregnancy…"

"What?" The question wasn't because she didn't hear, but because she didn't understand. "What?"

"Korra... I'm sorry…" Noatak repeated again. She looked at his face with wide eyes.

"I thought…" She started. She took a deep breath. "I thought I was infertile…"

"No, Korra," He wrapped his arms around her. "Tarrlok has been preventing your pregnancies."

"Pregnancies?" She looked up at him. "As in plural?" She face drained of any color. "He's been causing me to miscarry?"

"Yes," Noatak whispered the word she didn't want to hear. In the year she'd been with Tarrlok, she never once thought that he would do something like that. So she wasn't lucky.

"How many times?" She asked, not sure if she actually wanted the answer or not. Noatak just shook his head.

"He says twice," He tells her. That hit her hard. She had been pregnant twice in the past, but had not even known it because her boyfriend the blood bender ended them. Korra fell silent, not knowing how to handle the information, or process it.

"Why did you tell me?" She asked after a long moment. Noatak seemed taken aback at her question.

"Because… I love you," He tried to come up with a valid reason. Why did he tell her? Was it because he loved her, or because he wanted to have her to himself? Though, would this news make her not want to be with either of them anymore?

"What do I do..?" Korra asked. Noatak wasn't overly sure how to answer that question. He felt it wasn't his place to tell her to leave Tarrlok, and didn't want to lose her by doing so.

"I don't know, Korra," He replied. "I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you. I wont leave you alone in this."

"I was pregnant with his children twice before…" She trailed off, trying to understand why he had taken that away from her, why he didn't want them. Korra pushed Noatak away from her to stand and leave the room. She walked through the house, unsure.

"Korra…" Tarrlok called from the doorway of the kitchen, fidgeting, as he didn't know what had been said in the study. She didn't acknowledge his existence as she ascended the stairs. The door to their bedroom was locked for the rest of the night, and she refused to let either brother in.

 _~Is there really a baby in there?_

 _~How did this happen?_

 _~Why weren't they wanted?_

Korra asked herself these questions repeatedly as the night went on. The phones rang throughout the day, people asking where she was, why she wasn't where she said she would be. She lay in the bed that she had slept in for over a year as she stared at the canopy.

She wondered what her life had been like if she had been allowed to know of the babies before, what she would've done. She wondered why Tarrlok hadn't told her, or at least hadn't let her find out herself. She never thought about having a baby, or being a mom. She thought she had a few years before she would start a family.

She definitely didn't expect it to happen like this, though. She didn't know how to feel about it. She didn't even know she was pregnant, she didn't know whether to mourn or rejoice them. She wasn't sure of anything.

"You're not going to get hurt," She whispered to her very flat stomach. She was suddenly so grateful that she had met Noatak, because if she hadn't, who knows how long the secret abortions would've gone on. She rubbed her hand over her abdomen thoughtfully. "How am I going to tell anyone?"

She rolled onto her side, trying to hold back the tears.

"What do I do?" She whispered to no one.

The next morning Korra padded barefoot into the kitchen to find some breakfast. She had packed and unpacked over and over again throughout the night, trying to decided if she were going to leave the brothers. She knew that wasn't fair to Noatak, as he had been honest with her from the get-go, but she still didn't know what she was going to do about Tarrlok.

"Korra, you're awake," Tarrlok looked up from the breakfast table, his eyes red from lack of sleep. He stood to approach her, but she held her hand up to keep him away. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Korra.."

"Don't, Tarrlok," She skirted around the island to the fridge.

"I can explain," he stated. Korra swung around to face him, her nostrils flared and fire in her eyes.

"Then do it! Tell me why you felt the need to _kill_ our unborn children! Because I sure as hell can't figure out the motive," Korra practically screamed at her significant other. "I don't understand why you didn't at least let me know that it had happened, or that I was expecting in the first place."

"Korra, you were still under age when our relationship began," Tarrlok began. "The first time happened within two months of the beginning. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you considering keeping that child, no matter how much I wanted to. The second time wasn't long after that, so close in fact that if you had kept the first one, you would've still been pregnant. I didn't hurt a baby, Korra, I terminated those pregnancies before they grew enough for you to realize they even existed.

"I never intended for you to find out about it either, though I've been regretting those decisions every day since. I just wanted you to live a normal, healthy life, without me screwing it up for you," Tarrlok approached her then. "I swore to myself that I wouldn't interfere again, and if you fell pregnant again, I'd leave it alone, to allow you to make your own decisions."

"Tarrlok, that doesn't excuse that it happened, or that I don't even know if I should mourn them," Korra leaned against the closed fridge.

"I didn't," He said, stopping about three feet in front of her. "But not because they didn't matter to me, only because I knew they weren't yet human."

"How far along was I?"

"The first time only about three days, and the next time about a week," He wanted so badly to hold her. "I tried to align with your cycle, so you wouldn't worry."

"Tarrlok, how could you tell so soon?" Noatak's voice rang out from the doorway.

"I just felt it," Tarrlok responded. Noatak's eyebrows rose.

"That's very odd that you couldn't tell this time then, as Korra's already about sixteen weeks along," The older brother crossed his arms.

"But that would be four months!" Korra gasped. "How did I not know?"

"Because your cycle has been very irregular since I tampered," Tarrlok stated. "You haven't bled for almost as long as we've been together, Korra."

"My cycle wasn't regular in the first place, Tarrlok," Korra said. "But that doesn't mean I can't tell when I'm ovulating or anything."

"When was the last time you ovulated?" Noatak asked. The fact that Korra was so in tune with her body amazed him.

"I thought it was the other day, I felt it," She said. "So even if I wasn't already pregnant, I could've been very easily."

"Could it be that you just felt the baby move?" Noatak asked. "And could it be that you weren't pregnant before in the first place?"

"I felt my child growing inside her, Noatak," Tarrlok said. "I felt it!"

"But it was only a few days before her bleeding. Could it be that you just felt her body getting ready for that?"

"That doesn't make any sense, I can tell the difference between an infant and just blood," Tarrlok defended.

"Then feel Korra," Noatak said, taking long strides across the kitchen. He grabbed Tarrlok's hand and placed it on Korra's abdomen before she could object. "That is an infant, Tarrlok."

The younger brother's jaw went slack as he sensed the child growing in his young partner. Korra squirmed under the touch of the man that claimed he ended her pregnancies.

"That…. Is not what I felt before," He said, letting his hand fall from her. Korra's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Does that mean I wasn't pregnant before?" Korra asked.

"No, Korra, you weren't," Noatak stated. "I've been feeling the changes in your body for a while, but I didn't think anything of it. I've never been around a pregnant woman before, but it's unmistakable once you get far enough along."

"So, I was just helping her cycle along..?" Tarrlok asked. Noatak nodded.

"I did some research, and went to the healing temple to converse with the healers there. They allowed me to feel different stages of pregnancy, and women that were not pregnant at all," Noatak said.

"So this is my first pregnancy, no doubt?" Korra asked.

"Why don't we go see a healer and find out," Noatak put too much faith in the healer's capability. Korra nodded, taking his outstretched hand.

 **A/N: WOAH TWO PLOT TWISTS IN ONE CHAPTER? What's wrong with me? I hope you enjoyed this, because I definitely didn't, and it was really hard to write. I'm just thankful that Tarrlok isn't as horrible as he and Korra thinks. Please leave reviews, and help me write this further, because I'm starting to get writer's block again. No, korra isn't showing at all yet, though she will start here in a bit. 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Leaving the healer's was an ordeal for Korra and the men. As soon as they had entered, the press swarmed the facility. While there, Korra got a general checkup, to see if everything was fine, and how far along she was. Noatak had misjudged a little bit, and the threesome found out Korra was only about twelve weeks along.

There was only one way to tell if it was her first pregnancy, but it was an invasive procedure that made her particularly uncomfortable. When the healer announced that it was, in fact, her first pregnancy, Korra felt a wave of relief wash over her. She was happy that her child was safe, and that there weren't any other children to mourn.

"Well, that's a relief," Tarrlok said, to which the others nodded in agreement. Korra was relieved that he wasn't as horrible as she had thought, but was still upset that he would even think about trying to terminate any pregnancies without her knowing.

As they exited the building, press invaded their personal space, and tried very hard to find out what was going on. Noatak briefly stated that the young avatar had not been feeling well, but is fine now as they got into the satomoblie. Cameras flashed as the men blocked her from view, and the ride home was quiet.

"Korra," Tarrlok began. His knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. "I'm so sorry."

"Save it, Tarrlok," She stared out the window, her thumb absentmindedly running over her belly. "What you did was not wrong, though your thoughts were. The fact that you wanted to harm our children hurts me more than you could know."

"I never intended to hurt you…" He trailed off. "I know my intentions were anything but proper, but you have to understand that I only wanted what was best for you."

"First, I don't _have_ to understand anything. Second, how was that what was best for me?" Korra turned to him, frustrated.

"Because you were still living at the temple, still training, still growing. It wasn't my place to come in and knock you up, especially when so many would think that would've been my goal in the first place. I didn't want to fuck up your whole life and then get charged with statutory rape," Tarrlok sighed. "You've always meant so much to me, I didn't want you to hate me for the rest of your life."

"Tarrlok, I couldn't hate you for something you didn't do," Korra pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't even hate you for thinking of doing that, but it really makes me feel like you wouldn't ever consider having a child with me."

"Korra, I already told you, I would never interfere again. If you had gotten pregnant at all after those two times that I got your bleeding to start, I would've taken responsibility, and loved you even more. To be completely honest, I used to think about if I had let you keep those babies, about how our lives would've been. Noatak maybe wouldn't even be here, I don't know how he feels about pregnant women."

"I happen to find them very alluring, thank you very much," Noatak chipped in from the back seat. "In fact, if you had brought Korra to me pregnant, I probably would have stolen her from you, instead of shared."

"Oh, Ha-ha," Korra smiled at the banter, suddenly wondering if this baby was something she wanted. There would always be the question of whether it was Noatak's or Tarrlok's and she wasn't sure about whether she was ready for something like this. Was motherhood her path right now?

"..Korra?" Noatak's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looks away from the window again.

"Hm..?" She asked. He just smiled and shook his head, his hand reaching to grasp her shoulder.

"Nothing, my love," His words were soft. She wondered why he was suddenly somber.

"Did I miss something?" She asked, persistent. She looked to Tarrlok, who just flattened his lips together.

"We just wanted to know what you were feeling about this pregnancy," Noatak said. Korra shrugged.

"I'm not sure, really," She answered honestly. "When you first told me, I just wondered why my babies weren't wanted, but now I'm having second thoughts about having this one."

Tarrlok shot her a look.

"I just, I thought we'd be under different circumstances when we got pregnant for the first time," She continued. "I was hoping to have better track of who was whose, but I just… I don't know which of you got me pregnant…"

"Korra, that doesn't matter, we'll all love it just the same," Noatak said. The satomoblie pulled up to their house just then. The brothers escorted her into the house, one on either side.

"I'm just worried about later, when they find out that most kids only have two parents…" She explained as she settled into the couch in the living room. She plopped her face into her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. "Oh, spirits, how do I tell them?"

"Tell who, Korra?" Tarrlok asked.

"Tenzin, and Asami, and Bolin, and Mako-" She held back a sob. She hadn't thought about what she was going to say yet, but she had time. She knew her friends would try to be as supportive as they could.

"Don't worry about that right now, my love," Noatak said. "You're not showing yet, there's still plenty of time to think about what you're going to say; both to your friends and to the public."

Korra nodded. "You're right. It'll be hard enough to tell my parents."

"You're parents?" Noatak asked. The young girl nodded again. "Are you going to send a letter?"

"I've kind of been wanting to visit them, actually," Korra trailed off. The brothers looked at each other. Tarrlok shrugged. "The solstice is coming up.."

"Do you think that's a good idea, now that we know for sure you're pregnant?" Noatak asked. Korra nodded.

"I'd like to go before I get too big to go anywhere," She leaned back into the couch. "I'd really like you both to come with me…"

"I would never dream of letting you go alone," Tarrlok stated. Noatak nodded in agreement, his arm going around Korra's waist. Tarrlok settled in on the other side of her, his arm going around her shoulders. "We'll be going with you, Korra."

Korra smiled, realizing fully that these men were going to be there for her, no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

Korra laid in bed that night thinking about how everything in her life had changed. Never in a million years did she think should would be sleeping with two men at once, and never did she think that she would become pregnant by either of them. Only six months before she was in a monogamous relationship with the Water Tribe Representative councilman, and was quite happy with the direction it was going. Now, being in a relationship with both men was something she couldn't imagine giving up.

Of course she was still upset about the fact that her lover had bloodbent her. The men were sleeping in separate rooms from her as a result of it. She wasn't sure what to do about her negative feelings towards Tarrlok. Then there was the fact that she definitely was pregnant, and she felt a wave of emotion crash over her.

"It's okay," She says quietly to no one in particular. Her hand moves to her abdomen, where she knows that life is growing. Korra worries about telling her parents, when they haven't even met her lovers yet. She's not sure how her dad will take it specifically, since she's his little girl. She's not married, and marriage probably wont be something available to her. She just hoped they'd be understanding and support her decision.

A knock sounded on her door. Korra sat up; the sheet that had been covering her fell to her waist. The bedding rustled as she climbed off the large bed. When she opened the door slightly, she found Noatak standing on the other side. She breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door wider.

"Hey," He whispered. Though, Korra didn't understand why he did; Tarrlok was situated in the guest bedroom on the other side of the house on the ground floor. She smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," She kept her voice low as well. The older man walked through the door and closed it behind him. Korra stood away from the door and eyed him. He approached her, placing a hand on her waist when he got close enough.

"I couldn't sleep," He told her, to which she replied with a nod. He kissed the top of her head, his arms wrapping around her. She reciprocated the hug, her eyes prickling from the tears that were building. His voice soothed her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. He hugged her tighter to his chest. "I'm just so lost right now."

"I know, love," He said, his hand reached up to stroke her hair comfortingly. She cried loudly, snot running from her nose and her eyes puffing up. She'd never been an attractive crier, but she knew at that moment, there was nothing that compared. Noatak let her go to retrieve tissues from the bathroom, which she gladly accepted. He then guided her to the bed to sit her down. He just gazed at her. "Talk to me, Korra. There's a lot more than just the situation with Tarrlok bothering you. I'm here, so please don't shut me out."

Korra looked up at him, trying to gather the words she wanted to speak.

"I'm not even that upset about Tarrlok anymore," She finally admitted with a sigh. "I'm worried about how my parents will react. It's only been a month since our relationship was announced, and now I'm pregnant, and I'm not married, and I just feel like they'll be disappointed in me because I should have known to use protection, and I should have been more careful, but I just didn't think about it," She took a gasp of breath. "And I just feel like everyone's going to think I'm irresponsible."

"Korra, we were all irresponsible," Noatak shook his head. "We were all very immature about our sex life, and we all made the mistake of not talking about contraceptives. That's not your fault, it's ours as well."

"But, so many people are going to blame me," She said. " 'The Avatar went and got herself pregnant.' 'She should've thought about having sex without getting married.'"

"Married?" He looked surprised. "Couples have children outside of marriage all the time, Korra. Why are you so hung up on marriage?"

Korra just frowned and avoided his eyes.

"Do you want to get married, Korra?" He asked. She shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "Korra… You know that Tarrlok and I would give you whatever you wanted, right?"

"I know that," She states. "It may have crossed my mind that I'm missing out on the basic Water Tribe traditions of courting, but I don't care about that."

"But you do, don't you? You want Tarrlok and I to carve you pendants, and marry you under the full moon, and make love to you while calling you our wife, don't you?"

Korra blushed, but nodded slightly.

"Then it'll happen, Korra," Noatak pulled her into his arms again. "I don't plan on going anywhere, and I know Tarrlok doesn't either. You're the only woman he's ever committed to so fully, and he feels horrible about his actions early on in your relationship."

"I'm not really upset about that, Noa," She whispered. "I just…. I want our baby to have a good life, normal. And I want them to know that there was never a doubt in any of our minds about being parents."

"But there are doubts. There is fear, and there is doubt about keeping this child, Korra," His words were nothing but true, she knew that. She had been having doubts. She had thought about asking her lovers to induce an abortion more than she wanted to admit in the too short time since she knew she was pregnant. "It's normal to be scared, Korra, but please, understand that neither of us are going anywhere."

Korra looked up at him. His eyes were filled with emotion she was almost surprised to see. She placed her small hand on his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was a kiss unlike any that the two of them had shared before, more emotional, more passionate. It was the kiss of a couple lost in their anguish, and their love.

When she woke the next morning, she seemed oddly at peace. The heavy arm over her waist reminded her that Noatak had fallen asleep with her the night before. Tarrlok would probably be jealous, but she knew that the separation of the threesome would no longer be in effect.

"Good morning, beautiful," Noatak's sleepy, dark voice was low in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. His arm tightened around her. "This is the first time we've woken up just the two of us. I rather enjoy it."

"Don't get used to it," She smiled. A huff came from him, and he kissed her cheek. Her stomach growled, alerting her to the dire situation of being hungry. "I'm hungry, Noa."

"We should be getting up, then, shouldn't we?" He asked. He sat up, stretching his arms above him. Before getting out of bed, he claimed her lips, surprising her. "I love you," He said when he broke the kiss.

"I love you too," She smiled briefly. "Now feed me."

"Yes, Mistress," He replied seriously. Korra rolled her eyes as she left the bed He followed as she made her way to the kitchen.

Tarrlok was already sitting at the table when they entered. Korra immediately went over to him and kiss his lips. He broke away almost immediately, surprised. She just smiled at him, and he reached for her face to pull her into another crushing kiss.

"I love you, Tarrlok," She said when the kiss ended. He nodded furiously.

"I love you too, Korra, more than you could ever know," He said. Noatak just laughed quietly from the stove, earning a glare from his brother. Korra chuckled too, happy that things seemed to be normal again.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. The preparations to leave for the South Pole were more extensive than Korra had anticipated. She didn't want to take a ship, they took too long, but she didn't know if Tenzin would allow them to borrow an air bison. The only way to find out is if she paid a visit to the Air benders, so she mounted Naga and took off in the direction of the docks in order to see the family she hadn't seen for a couple months.

She wasn't greeted at the dock on the other side of the bay, which she expected. So she took Naga up to the temple, and knocked on the front door of the family quarters. Jinora answered the door.

"Hey, Jinora," Korra greeted the young woman.

"Korra!" Ikki's voice rang out from behind the older girl before she had a chance to reply. Korra smiled at the girls who were both standing in the door now.

"Korra?" Meelo asked, jumping to see over his sisters. "Korra's here!"

"Come in," Jinora smiled at the older woman. Korra gladly stepped through the door. Meelo ran to give the news to his mother and father that the Avatar had arrived. Tenzin came around the corner a moment later, a smile on his face.

"Korra, what a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in. We were just about to sit down for lunch, you must join us," Tenzin greeted Korra warmly, like she never left the island.

"It's great to see you, Tenzin," Korra opened her arms for a hug, whish the older man was semi-reluctant to return.

"Likewise, young lady. How are you doing?" He asks as he leads her into the dining room.

"Really well. Since coming out with our relationship, I've been a lot happier," She replies.

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy," Tenzin says. Korra sits at the table next to the girls. Pema comes from the kitchen, baby Rohan strapped to her back, with large dishes stacked on her arms

"Oh, Pema!" Korra stood up to take a couple of the dishes. "No one told me that Rohan had arrived!"

"He came about two months ago, Korra," Pema smiled gratefully at the relief. "I thought Tenzin had called you!"

"No," Korra looked over to an embarrassed Tenzin. "He didn't. You couldn't have mentioned that when you called me last month?"

"I had other things on my mind," the air bender muttered. Korra placed the dishes on the table.

"Is there anything else you need help with, Pema?" Korra asked. Pema nodded.

"There's about four more dishes in the kitchen, if you wouldn't mind helping me with them," Pema said politely. Korra nodded and followed the other woman into the kitchen. The dishes were sitting on the counter, but Pema leaned against the it instead. "How far along are you, Korra?"

"Excuse me?" Korra gasped, her hand to her chest.

"You're glowing, honey," Pema smiled. "I've seen that enough times to know. So, how far along?"

"Um…" The younger woman debated telling her, but found no harm in doing so. "About 12 weeks, honestly."

"That's great, Korra," Pema smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Korra rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous chuckle. "I didn't know you could tell just by looking at someone."

"Usually you can't, but I've kind of picked up a knack for it," Pema explained. She lifted two dishes from the counter and handed them to Korra. "Is that why you came to visit?"

"Uh, no," Korra followed her back out into the dining room. "I actually came to ask if I could borrow a sky bison for a trip to the South Pole."

"Excuse me?" Tenzin spoke up. "In your condition?"

"What? You can tell too?" Korra asked, exasperated. Tenzin just nodded.

"Of course, Korra, I have four kids," Tenzin laughed along with Pema.

"Tell what?" Meelo asked. Pema served the children their food.

"Nothing, sweetie, eat your food," Pema urged. Meelo dug into it almost immediately, but Ikki was more persistent.

"Tell what, mom? Is Korra sick?" Ikki asked in her enthusiastic way. "What's wrong with you, Korra?"

"Nothing, Ikki," Korra replied. "Don't worry about me."

"But what can Dad tell?" She insisted.

"Ikki," Pema warned.

"It's all right, Pem. I'm going to have to tell them eventually," Korra's smile was small. "I'm pregnant, Ikki."

"WHAT?" Meelo yelled out dramatically, food falling from his mouth. Jinora looked up from her meal in surprise.

"Congratulations!" Jinora exclaimed. Korra just patted her head with a smile.

"Is Amon the daddy?" Ikki asked. "Or Tarrlok? Cause mom and Dad says you're with both of them, so they have to be the daddy right?"

"Right. They're both the daddy," Korra laughed. Tenzin put his face into his hand.

"That's so cool! I wish I had two daddies! Mom, why don't we have two daddies?" the girl's excitement made Korra chuckle.

"Because, honey, I only love one man," Pema tried to explain without making the situation awkward.

"Anyways, why would you want to borrow a sky bison when a ship would be much safer in your condition?" Tenzin interjected before the conversation could get out of hand. Korra shrugged, a mouthful of food.

"Travelling by ship takes so long, and I'd like to tell my parents before I get huge," Korra said. "I'm already three months along, I'm going to start showing any time now."

"She's right, Tenzin," Pema said. "At least she would be able to give her parents some notice before she starts showing."

"But isn't it riskier earlier on?" Tenzin tried to argue.

"It's risky no matter what," Korra said. "But I have Noatak and Tarrlok. They can take care of me."

"I never thought I'd hear you admit others could take care of you," The older man smiled. "That alone expresses maturity I couldn't have foreseen. However, I think it's important to think about the wellbeing of the life inside you."

"Tenzin, please." Korra pleaded. "I want to tell my father in person, so he doesn't worry. They don't even know I'm with Noatak and Tarrlok. I need to tell them so many things."

"Tenzin, there's no harm to it," Pema said.

"Oh, very well," Tenzin threw up his hands. "You may take Oogi to the South Pole."

"Thank you so much, Tenzin," Korra nearly jumped across the table to hug her master. "I can't think of a way to repay you."

"Just, give my mother my best," Tenzin said gruffly.

"Of course!" Korra smiled.

The rest of the lunch went smoothly, and Korra stayed on the island well into the afternoon catching up with the air babies. She got to spend an ungodly amount of time with Rohan, which she actually didn't mind, while Pema cleaned. Korra also got to visit the meditation pavilion, where she sat staring at the sea for a long while as she thought. She leaned against one of the pillars and listened to the waves crashing against the cliff below her.

"I thought you had a hard time meditating," Tarrlok's voice came from behind her. She turned to look at him, only to find his smirk fall from his face. "Korra, what's wrong?"

"What?" She questioned, her hand coming up to her face to wipe away a tear. She stared at the offending liquid. "Oh, nothing. I was just looking at the ocean."

"Are you feeling okay?" He came to sit next to her. She nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tarrlok, I'm fine!" Korra snapped. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Love," Tarrlok wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"Just thinking, really," She sighed. "It's nice to be back here, after so long. Did you see Rohan? He's really cute."

"I did, and he is," Tarrlok chuckled.

"I didn't used to think babies were cute. I guess things change when you've got one inside you," She leans forward and rests her cheek on her arms. Tarrlok runs his hand over her back.

"I know we haven't really gotten a chance to talk about this pregnancy, Korra," Tarrlok started. "But I want you to know that I'm here to support you in any way I can."

"I know Tarrlok, thank you," Korra smiled up at him. He smiled too. "I love you."

"I love you too, my love," He hums as he leans forward to kiss her forehead. "Are you ready to go? Noatak made reservations for dinner."

"Yeah, I suppose," She moved to stand up. Tarrlok stood first and offered his hand to help her up. She gladly took it. They stopped in the house to say goodbye to Pema and the air benders, and Korra walked Naga to the dock. She chuckled as they boarded the ferry. "There was a time that I wouldn't have even bothered with the ferry. Naga swims really well."

"I'm glad you're bothering now," Tarrlok laughed. "I'd get lonely on this 20 minute ride back to the city."

"Don't worry," Korra patted his chest. "I probably won't be taking to the ocean while this kid is in here."

"I'm amazed you're talking about it so openly," Tarrlok said, eyeing the captain. Korra shrugged.

"He can't hear us. And I've pretty much accepted this. I admit I've thought about asking you to abort it, but I don't know I could do that after everything I put you though," Korra slumped in her seat. "I mean, I was already incredibly selfish, but asking you, or Noa to do that, would be infinitely more selfish."

"Korra, it's okay to be scared, or nervous, or doubtful. We all are," Tarrlok held up his hand so she'd let him finish. "Noatak and I talked about it today, and we're both terrified about this."

"I don't know why," Korra threw up her hands. "You're both well into your lives, you should both have families. Wives, kids, not me."

"Neither of us ever thought we would become fathers, my love. We didn't want to," He leaned back in his seat. "Our father made it hard to want to continue the blood line, you know?"

"Oh… Yeah. I never really thought about that," She admitted as she stroked Naga's large head.

"A large part of it was that neither of us ever really found someone we wanted to have a family with as well," He said, gazing at the sky. He contemplated the stars for a moment before looking at her again. "You've changed that, Korra. At least for me, you have."

"Tarrlok.." Korra felt tears prickling her eyes again. "Fuck! It seems I can't stop crying."

"Better than being an emotional dead weight, like I've been," Tarrlok chuckled. His arm went around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "I love you, Korra. You've made my life so much brighter since you've come into it, and I'm very happy to call you mine."

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, watching, as the lights of the city grew closer. Korra felt her heart grow lighter thinking about the trip coming, and knowing that everything would be fine.


End file.
